pokemonben10heroesunitefandomcom-20200214-history
Ben 10: Universal Road Trip (Fifth TV Series)
Ben 10: Universal Road Trip is the fanmade fifth iteration of the Ben 10 franchise, and is the fanmade sequel to Ben 10: Omniverse. Summary: Ben Tennyson and Rook Blonko organize a Universal road trip with Gwen, Kevin and Rook to journey across the cosmos, while finding themselves against a dark evil called, Lord Vader, who leads a rebellion against the Galactic Code of Conduct. Characters: Main Characters: *Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) *Rook Blonko (Bumper Robinson) *Gwendolyn Tennyson (Ashley Johnson) - it was revealed in the season 4 premiere, Ultimate Alien Farce, that she was a robot stolen from a Lechorian compound, she was destroyed at the end, correcting the Lechorians mistake. *Kevin Levin (Greg Cipes) - it was revealed in the season 4 premiere, Ultimate Alien Farce, that he was the trickster and the real cuplrit. *Helen Wheels (Juliet Landau) - replaces Gwen as one of the main characters in Season 4. *Pierce Wheels (Adam Wylie) - replace Kevin as one of the main characters in Season 4. *Zed (Paul Eiding) Recurring Characters: *Max Tennyson (Paul Eiding) *President Carl Tennyson (Gary Cole) - the President of the United Planets, who is Ben's father, it was revealed that due to his absence in the prequel series, he had filed a divorce with Sandra to take advantage of Ben playing a video game with the volume up a bit by lying to him that Carl is going to pay a horse, and then left Earth to take his term as President of the Universe, he has the broad stroke and voice of Mayor Fred Jones, Sr. from Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated *Julie Yamamoto (Vvyan Pham) *Kai Green (Bettina Bush) - Ben's girlfriend and love interest *Galactic Code of Conduct: **Chancellor Reel (Yvette Nicolle Brown) - the leader of the Galactic Code of Conduct, and Ultimos, Tini and Synaptak's boss **Ultimos (Tom Kane) **Tini (Vanessa Marshall) **Synaptak (Greg Ellis) Main Antagonists: *Black Spectre (Jonathan Adams) - the main antagonist of the first arc: "New Beginnings", his goal is to wipe some user of the Nebula (based on the Force), so only the dark side users could remain and the leader of Empire (based on the Empire led by Emperor Palpatine) would be dethrone by him in so he can rule the universe. *Dadsmuth/Retaliator (Troy Baker/Steve Blum) - returns as the main antagonist of the second arc: "Deepening Connections", he returns to find that Ben had removed Primus from existence, resulting in Eunice no longer working there, but that she is fully human and Ben's cousin, and Gwen's sister *Omar Jarvis/Storm Lord (John Lithgow) seems in flashbacks during the third arc: "Max's Past", he was one of the original Plumbers. One time at government program, "Operation: Storm Brewer", which Max was in charge of during his younger years, Omar mysteriously died from the explosion when Max failed to see him, which is the reason why Max is obsessed with the past. Eventually, he outranks Proctor and the Rooters as the main antagonist, as when Proctor was mutated in the explosion reduced him as an anthro cloud, Omar appeared as the Storm Lord, who makes it his goal to destroy Max and ruined his life by humiliating him with the Robot. His appearance is based on an Anthromorphic cloud. *Rooters: **Proctor Servantis (Charlie Adler) - returns as the main antagonist of the third arc: "Max's Past", his goal is to get revenge on Max for using him to relive the glory days, he reveals in the season 3 finale, Rooters' Revenge (Part 2), that Kevin was aware of his true memories before Proctor erased them and replaced with the ones about Devin Levin and tells Ben that he was a fool for falling his tricks and warns him he'll be shocked and humiliated when he finds out about "the real deal" *Adwaita (John DiMaggio) - appears as the main antagonist of the fourth arc: "Clash of the Realms", his goal is to use gain control of the Lechorian pieces that contain the Robots mana energy. It was eventually revealed that he was corrupted by the power of the Alpha Rune, and that the true main antagonist was Gwen. *Gwen Tennyson/Charmcaster (Kari Whalgren) - the true main antagonist of the fourth arc: "Clash of the Realms", revealed to be the real Gwen Tennyson since the original retired goal is to teach Ben a lesson for letting his stupidity fall for the Robot. *Inorcat (Charlie Adler) - the main antagonist of the fifth arc: "Detour to the Dark Side", he is Azmuth's mentor in sorcery and science, his goal is to reclaim the omnitrix for his latest experiment. *Eon (Judd Nelson) - returns as the main antagonist of both arcs: Acts 1 and 2 of "World War Ben", his goal is to wipe out every Ben Tennyson from existence so he can be the only one *Vilgax (Steve Blum) - returns as the main antagonist of eighth arc: "The Downfall of Vilgax", in this arc, he wa dying from his wounds from the first episode, and he seeks to crystals to save his life *King Neron (Isaac Singleton, Jr.) - the main antagonist of the ninth arc: "The Greatest Journey Begins", his goal is to collect 6 gems of the Golden Fist to wipe out half of the universe with the snap of his fingers to court martial the galaxy. His appearance is based on Marvel Comics' Thanos. *Qandhar: King Neron's army, based on the Black Order **Diaboron (David Kaye) - appearance based on Corvus Glaive **Phaion (Kari Wahlgren) - appearance based on Proxima Midnight **Wumba (James Urbaniak) - appearance based on Ebony Maw **Norgon - appearance based on Black Dwarf **Shea (Hynden Walch) - appearance based on Supergiant *Dick Grayson/Galaction (Scott Menville/Bede Skinner) - the main antagonist of the tenth arc: "Multiversal Walkabout", his goal is to gain all the worlds (Bellwood, Oa from Green Lantern: The Animated Series, Jump City from Teen Titans, Jersey City from Megas XLR, Jellystone Park from Yogi Bear, Beach City from Steven Universe, world of Kids Next Door, Neo-Gotham City from Batman Beyond, Mega-Kat City from SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron, Crystal Cove from Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated, Detroit from Transformers: Animated, Townsville from The Powerpuff Girls, Genius Grove from Dexter's Laboratory, Acme City from Looney Tunes, Aku's Earth from Samurai Jack and Providence Headquarters from Generator Rex by using a Holocron to make them believe white knight was alive. In the 90-minute TV Hyper Crisis: Heroes Unite, it was revealed that Galaction was none other than Dick Grayson, who actually was making the Teen Titans look like a hero, and he get the glory. *Lechorian Armada - the Greater Scope Villains of the whole franchise **Lechorian Alpha (Daran Norris) - the main antagonist of the eleventh and final arc: "All Good Things Come to an End", the leader of the Lechorian Armada, his goal is to punnish Kevin for stealing the robot, and destroy Julie for destroying the robot. Aliens: *Heatblast (Steven Blum) - made 44 appearances, he and Big Chill are the sixth/seventh aliens to appear in the show *Wildmutt (Dee Bradley) - made 43 appearances, he and Cannonbolt are the eighth/ninth aliens to appear in the show *Diamondhead (Jim Ward) - made 55 appearances, he is the third alien to appear in the show *XLR8 (Jim Ward) - made 46 appearances, he is the fourth alien to appear in the show *Grey Matter (Richard Steven Horvitz) - made 28 appearances, he is the seventeenth alien to appear in the show *Four Arms (Richard McGonagle) - made 65 appearances, he is the second alien to appear in the show *Stinkfly (Dee Bradley Baker) - made 29 appearances, he is the sixteenth alien to appear in the show *Ripjaws (Fred Tatasciore) - made 15 appearances, he, Shocksquatch, Water Hazard and Crashhopper are the thirty-first/thirty-second/thirty-third/thirty-fourth aliens to appear in the show *Upgrade (Yuri Lowenthal) - made 30 appearances, he and Rath are the fourteenth/fifteenth aliens to appear on the show *Ghostfreak (Steven Blum) - makes 16 appearances, he, Eye Guy and Lodestar are the twenty-eighth/twenty-ninth/thirtieth alien to appear in the show *Cannonbolt (Fred Tatasciore) - made 43 appearances, he and Wildmutt are the eighth/ninth aliens to appear in the show *Wildvine (Jim Ward) - made 21 appearances, he is the twenty-third alien to appear in the show *Blitzwolfer (Jim Cummings) - made 5 appearances, he, Mole-Stache, Whampire and Atomix are the fifty-fourth/fifty-fifth/fifty-sixth/fifty-seventh aliens to appear in the show *Snare-Oh (Richard Green) - made 7 appearances, he, Arcticguana, Alien X, Frankenstrike and Buzzshock are the forty-sixth/forty-seventh/forty-eighth/forty-ninth/fiftieth aliens to appear in the show *Frankenstrike (Michael Dorn) - made 7 appearances, he, Arcticguana, Alien X, Buzzshock and Snare-oh are the forty-sixth/forty-seventh/forty-eighth/forty-ninth/fiftieth aliens to appear in the show *Upchuck (Dave Wittenberg) - made 23 appearances, he and Armodrillo are the nineteenth/twentieth aliens to appear in the show *Ditto (Rob Paulson) - made 9 appearances, he and Astrodactyl are forty-third/forty-fourth aliens to appear in the show *Eye Guy (Dave Boat) - makes 16 appearances, he, Lodestar and Ghostfreak are the twenty-eighth/twenty-ninth/thirtieth alien to appear in the show *Way Big (Fred Tatasciore) - made 25 appearances, he is the eighteenth alien to appear on the show *Swampfire (David Kaye) - made 45 appearances, he is the fifth alien to appear on the show *Echo Echo (Plain Talk) - made 36 appearances, he is the twelfth alien to appear on the show *Humungousaur (Kevin Michael Richardson) - made 70 appearances, he is the first alien to appear on the show *Jetray (John DiMaggio) - made 42 appearances, he is the tenth alien to appear on the show *Big Chill (Quinton Flynn) - made 44 appearances, he and Heatblast are the sixth/seventh aliens to appear in the show *Chromastone (Jeff Bennett) - made 22 appearances, he and Bloxx are the twenty-first/twenty-second alien to appear in the show *Brainstorm (Dwight Schultz) - made 20 appearances, he and Feedback are the twenty-fourth/twenty-fifth aliens to appear in the show *Spidermonkey (Frank Welker) - made 40 appearances, he is the eleventh alien to appear in the show *Goop (Frank Welker) - made 33 appearances, he is the thirteenth alien to appear on the show *Alien X (Various) - made 7 appearances, he, Arcticguana, Buzzshock, Frankenstrike and Snare-oh are the forty-sixth/forty-seventh/forty-eighth/forty-ninth/fiftieth aliens to appear in the show *Lodestar (Nicholas Guest) - makes 16 appearances, he, Eye Guy and Ghostfreak are the twenty-eighth/twenty-ninth/thirtieth alien to appear in the show *Nanomech (Dwight Schultz) - made 10 appearances, he and Nanomech are forty-first/forty-second aliens to appear in the show *Rath (Danny Trejo) - made 30 appearances, he and Upgrade are the fourteenth/fifteenth aliens to appear on the show *Water Hazard (James Remar) - made 15 appearances, he, Shocksquatch, Crashhopper and Ripjaws are the thirty-first/thirty-second/thirty-third/thirty-fourth aliens to appear in the show *AmpFibian (Crispin Freeman) - made 13 appearances, he is the thirty-seventh alien to appear in the show *Armodrillo (Darin DePaul) - made 23 appearances, he and Upchuck are the nineteenth/twentieth aliens to appear in the show *Terraspin (Bill Fagerbakke) - made 19 appearances, he is the twenty-sixth alien to appear in the show *NRG (Kevin Michael Richardson) - made 17 appearances, he is the twenty-seventh alien to appear in the show *Fasttrack (Jason Spisiak) - makes 8 appearances, he is the forty-fifth alien to appear in the show *Clockwork (Udo Kier) - made 13 appearances, he is the thirty-seventh alien to appear in the show *ChamAlien (???) - makes 3 appearances *Shocksquatch (???) - made 15 appearances, he, Crashhopper, Water Hazard and Ripjaws are the thirty-first/thirty-second/thirty-third/thirty-fourth aliens to appear in the show *Eatle (???) - made 11 appearances, he and Eatle are the thirty-ninth/fortieth aliens to appear in the show *Jury Rigg (???) - made 11 appearances, he and Eatle are the thirty-ninth/fortieth aliens to appear in the show *Feedback (???) - made 20 appearances, he and Brainstorm are the twenty-fourth/twenty-fifth aliens to appear in the show *Bloxx (???) - made 22 appearances, he and Chromastone are the twenty-first/twenty-second alien to appear in the show *Gravattack (???) - made 14 appearances, he and Kickin’ Hawk are thirty-fifth/thirty-sixth aliens to appear in the show *Crashhopper (???) - made 15 appearances, he, Shocksquatch, Water Hazard and Ripjaws are the thirty-first/thirty-second/thirty-third/thirty-fourth aliens to appear in the show *Arcticguana (???) - made 7 appearances, he, Buzzshock, Alien X, Frankenstrike and Snare-oh are the forty-sixth/forty-seventh/forty-eighth/forty-ninth/fiftieth aliens to appear in the show *Ball Weevil (???) - made 10 appearances, he and Nanomech are forty-first/forty-second aliens to appear in the show *Walkatrout (???) - made 6 appearances, he, Bullfrag and Gutrot are the fifty-first/fifty-second/fifty-third aliens to appear in the show *Pesky Dust (???) - makes 4 appearances *Mole-Stache (???) - made 5 appearances, he, Atomix, Whampire and Blitzwolfer are the fifty-fourth/fifty-fifth/fifty-sixth/fifty-seventh aliens to appear in the show *The Worst (???) - makes 4 appearances *Kickin’ Hawk (???) - made 14 appearances, he and Gravattack are thirty-fifth/thirty-sixth aliens to appear in the show *Toepick (???) - makes 4 appearances *Astrodactyl (???) - made 9 appearances, he and Ditto are forty-third/forty-fourth aliens to appear in the show *Bullfrag (???) - made 6 appearances, he, Gutrot and Walkatrout are the fifty-first/fifty-second/fifty-third aliens to appear in the show *Buzzshock (???) - made 7 appearances, he, Arcticguana, Alien X, Frankenstrike and Snare-oh are the forty-sixth/forty-seventh/forty-eighth/forty-ninth/fiftieth aliens to appear in the show *Atomix (???) - made 5 appearances, he, Mole-Stache, Whampire and Blitzwolfer are the fifty-fourth/fifty-fifth/fifty-sixth/fifty-seventh aliens to appear in the show *Gutrot (???) - made 6 appearances, he, Bullfrag and Walkatrout are the fifty-first/fifty-second/fifty-third aliens to appear in the show *Whampire (???) - made 5 appearances, he, Mole-Stache, Atomix and Blitzwolfer are the fifty-fourth/fifty-fifth/fifty-sixth/fifty-seventh aliens to appear in the show *Spitter (???) - makes 2 appearances Vehicles: *Rustbucket Episodes: The series consists of 137 episodes.https://pastebin.com/PXUdCTQ5 Arc 1: New Beginnings *On the Open Road Again (Part 1) *On the Open Road Again (Part 2) *Cold Reception *Training Day *Benny's Day Care *Rook's Family Vacation *Something Rolls Around *Target: Tennyson *Familiar Frights *The Worst Episode Ever *Royal Pain *The Dark Side of the Nebula Arc 2: Deeping Connections *Retaliation *Down to Code *No Country for Mole Men *Sword & Might *Plumber Policy *Ocean's Levin *Hot with Envy *Bad Dog *Clowning Around *Forever in Space *That's Just Primus *The Splice of Life Arc 3: Max's Past *Maxback *Galactic Benforcers *Season of the Benwolf *Metal Benwolf Madness *Proctor's Gamble *I Dream of Xylene *Black Anodite *Put a Ring on It *Aggregate *The Secret Generation *Rooter's Revenge (Part 1) *Rooter's Revenge (Part 2) Arc 4: Clash of the Realms *Ultimate Alien Farce *What Women are Made Of *Child's Play *Levin Up *Universes vs Tennyson *Pink in the Ledger *Time Out *Here: Diagon Ally *The One *Convergence *When the Magic Happens *The Snake and the Tortoise OR De-Witched! Arc 5: Detour to the Dark Side *Food for Thought *Freak Out!!!! *Psychotic Minds *Fowl Play *Princess in Distress *My Fair Ben *Osmosian Odyssey *Tennyson's Guide to the Galaxy *Runts of the Litter *Daddy's Little Weapon *The Underworld *Dance with the Devil Arc 6: World War Ben Act 1 (Time-themed arc) *Dreams, Hoaxes and Imaginary Tales *Go Clyde GO!! *Date Knight *Race with the Alien *Vreedle Family Values *Rise of Eon (Part 1) *Rise of Eon (Part 2) *Skurd of the Dark *Me, Myself and Irene *Ben 10 Million *Ken 10,000 *And There Shall Come a Crisis... Arc 7: World War Ben Act 2 (Multiverse-themed arc) *Ten Out of Ten *Me, Myself & Ben *23 Rounds of Geros *Into the Ben of Madness *Benzarro's World *Unlucky Charms *Albedo's Revenge *Bad to the Bone *Nega-tive Ben *Ben Tennyson, Plumber of Earth *Ben Overload (Part 1) *Ben Overload (Part 2) Arc 8: The Downfall of Vilgax *Opposites Attract *Quadruple Negative *World's Greatest Grandpa *Down with Heroes *The Hots for You *From Vilgaxia with Love *A Rat in the System *Rojo's Bizarre Adventure *In the Shadow of Stormalog *A Bro Can Change *Long Live Vilgax (Part 1) *Long Live Vilgax (Part 2) Arc 9: The Greatest Journey Begins... *Old School *Glutton for Punishment *Blukic and Driba vs. Evil *Watch On, Watch Off *Spirit Animo *Permafrost *10 in the A.M./P.M. *Ben the Negotiator *Symphony of Destruction *In Your Dreams *Ragnarok and Roll *Shed Some Light Arc 10: Multiversal Walkabout (Crossover-themed arc) *Into the Bleed (crossover with Green Lantern: The Animated Series) *Remember the Titan (crossover with Teen Titans) *Chicks Dig Giant Aliens (crossover with Megas XLR) *Smarter than the Average Ben (crossover with Yogi Bear) *War of the Gems (crossover with Steven Universe) *Operation: O.M.N.I. (crossover with Codename: Kids Next Door) *Ben 10 Beyond (crossover with Batman Beyond) *The Doom that Came to Mega-Cat City (crossover with SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) *Rebirth of Nibiru (crossover with Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) *The Revelations of Sari Sumdac (crossover with Transformers Animated) *Fear & Loathing in Townsville (crossover with The Powerpuff Girls) *Monkey vs. the World (crossover with Dexter's Laboratory) *A Very Looney Situation (crossover with The Looney Tunes Show) *My Evil is Law (crossover with Samurai Jack) *Fight with the Machine (crossover with Generator Rex) *Peace on Earth (Hour long Holiday special) *Hyper Crisis: Heroes Unite (90 Minute TV Movie) Arc 11: All Good Things Come to an End *Road to Bellwood *The Cogs of War *A Life in the Normal *Kingdom Come *23 Words for Love *Forever my Love *Last Ultimatum *Prisoners of Bencatraz *Vilgax Reloaded *The Day of the Tentacle *A Goon's Life *Ghost in the Machine *Omni No More *Ben Infinity Trivia: TBA References: Category:Ben 10